


Apple-sweet Promise

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Dimitri had always been curious about Felix's sixth Pokémon, back in the Academy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Apple-sweet Promise

**Author's Note:**

> ... [inspired by my own tweet](https://twitter.com/unxpctedlygreat/status/1291000809560383489?s=20):
>
>> ....... baby dimilix giving each other an Applin bc they heard that giving someone an Applin means you'll be together forever  
> ... what if they keep them in their teams and they evolve into different things (Dimitri gets an Appletun, Felix a Flapple)
> 
> It's technically part of a bigger AU (that I haven't written) that is set in the Galar region I guess? hence the choice of Pokémon for their teams! (I've only searched for Dimi/Felix's teams and not plot, so don't ask me askhjhd)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

It wasn’t often that they needed to use their entire teams when fighting off bandits. Most thief bands had one or two Pokémon per individual, and Dimitri’s Pokémon, along with his friends’, were far from weak.

So it had been a very long while since the last time Felix had been driven to his last Pokémon. Dimitri had always been curious, ever since they had joined the Academy, about this last Pokémon. Felix always carried its Pokéball with him and yet never reached for it in battles, preferring the fast strikes of Weavile or the strong punches of Lucario. He used Obstagoon, Gallade and Sirfetch’d less often, but Dimitri knew from first-hand experience that it wasn’t because they lacked skill or power.

But throughout their year at the Academy, and until this day, Felix had never used his sixth Pokémon in a battle.

As Dimitri ordered Dragapult to use Dragon Darts on his opponent’s Skunktank, he glanced in Felix’s direction. Felix’s Obstagoon stumbled back and it was only Felix calling it back that prevented it from falling onto the hard ground. He heard him curse and reach for his last Pokéball, the rest of his team having been driven to exhaustion by the enemy. The battle had been going on for long now and even Dimitri was starting to feel the strain of it.

When Dragapult knocked out Skunktank, making its trainer retreat in fear, Dimitri quickly assessed the situation. They were finally starting to see the end of this battle, with more and more bandits feeling. Around him, there were no more thieves. Farther away, he could spot the others fending off the last of the bandits. Felix was still facing his opponent, their Rhyperior growling proudly before it started to charge at him.

When Felix let out his last Pokémon, time seemed to slow down for Dimitri. His eyes widened and his heart stuttered in his chest. He felt a familiar warmth bloom inside his body, something not unlike longing.

“Flapple, use Grass Knot!” Felix called out ferociously.

The foe Rhyperior tripped, its weight dragging it hard against the ground. Before it could try to get up again, Felix went on.

“Grav Apple, now!”

Dimitri watched with a certain amount of fascination the apples raining down on the battlefield around them, many hitting Rhyperior square on its back and head. A bigger apple fell down on its head, promptly knocking it out for good. Its trainer called it back and ran away, cursing loudly.

Dimitri walked closer to him, Dragapult following him. Felix noticed him and Dimitri saw how he tensed up, but he didn’t turn his back to him or walk away.

There were many things Dimitri would like to talk about with him, namely Flapple who had decided to settle down on Felix’s shoulder, though it chirped happily when Dimitri smiled at it. But now was not the time and Felix looked ready to bolt away, so it seemed unwise to start that conversation here.

“It looks like they’re finishing up, we should rejoin with the others,” he said instead. Felix relaxed minutely.

When they got back to the others, who had indeed finished their own fights, Dimitri saw all of them giving Flapple curious looks. None of them asked about it, though Sylvain immediately went to coo at it and earned himself a bitten finger.

It was much later, when they were back at the monastery, that Dimitri went to talk to Felix. He couldn’t just pretend not to have seen Flapple and not to understand what it meant. Dimitri might have spent years in the haze of his ghosts and revenge, but he wasn’t a fool.

He waited until late evening to knock at Felix’s door, a Pokéball held snugly in his hand.

When Felix opened the door, he didn’t look at Dimitri, only sighing and stepping aside to let him in. He had been expecting him, Dimitri realized. It brought that warm feeling back in his chest. Felix closed the door behind him and went to sit on his bed, still not looking at him.

“Just get on with it, Boar.”

Rather than using words, Dimitri chose to release the Pokémon he’d taken with him. Appletun looked around the room before walking closer to Felix, whose face scrunched up in a funny expression, as though he wasn’t sure how to react. He settled on another sigh and leaned toward his bedside table to grab the Pokéball on top of it, pressing the button to release the Pokémon inside.

Flapple immediately flew down to chirp at Appletun, who responded in kind, just as excitedly.

Dimitri completely understood their excitement. It _had_ been something like seven years since the last time they’d seen each other, before the Rebellion had happened.

“You kept it,” Dimitri said, warmly.

“... Of course I did.” Felix’s voice was small.

“I was never sure if you would still hold onto our promise… Since Flapple was never around, I had assumed…”

“I don’t break promises,” Felix said sharply. And then, softer,” and I’m still here, am I not?”

He was. In spite of all his complaints about Dimitri, at the Academy and then when they had reunited, Felix stood behind Dimitri faithfully on the battlefield and by his side off it.

Dimitri sat on the bed beside Felix, close yet still giving Felix space, no matter how much he wished he could wrap his arms around the other. At their feet, Appletun and Flapple had taken to cuddling, still talking to each other.

“I think they dearly missed each other,” Dimitri said quietly. Next to him, Felix hummed in agreement.

Dimitri thought he’d have been happy if the rest of the evening had just been like this, with he and Felix sitting together, their Pokémon happily catching up. But then, Felix shifted and linked his ankle with Dimitri’s, and Dimitri’s heart soared.

It was just a small contact, a little awkward at that, but it meant a lot. Felix wasn’t shying away from him and, more than that, actively sought him out.

Their Pokémon weren’t the only ones who had missed each other dearly.


End file.
